Ak'anon
Ak'Anon, home of the gnomes, is a maze of tunnels beneath the Steamfont Mountains on the continent of Faydwer. The entrance is dug into the face of one of the mountains and is guarded by warriors of both clockwork and mortal build. Dark and grand with carvings and jewels, the city is filled with the strange machinery of gnomes, and powered by cold water. Reclusive by nature, the gnomes wished to remain apart from the raging conflicts of Norrath's surface dwelling races and were one of Faydwer's secrets for centuries. The years of seclusion allowed the gnomes to continue their projects and research in relative peace. When the time came for their presence to be discovered, it was a discovery of magnitude and wonder unfathomable by even the most eccentric of the era's bards. Now a well known part of Faydwer, the gnomes of Ak'Anon continue to remain as far from the affairs of the continent's other races as possible. However, their discovery led to their mechanical inventions being unleashed upon the world. Clockwork mechanisms of all sorts made their way across the globe, entrancing and bewildering all of Norrath's citizens. Some of these mechanisms would eventually escape their crafters into nearby countryside of Steamfont where even today the rogue clockworks can be seen roaming aimlessly. King Ak'Anon The city of Ak'Anon is ruled by King Ak'Anon, considered the greatest invention of all gnomish kind. An immortal ruler who represents all that the gnomes have prided themselves upon since their creation – immense creativity and ingenious craftsmanship – King Ak'Anon is a mechanical construction like no other. Although the King is of clockwork construction every bolt, nut, and turning cog of his form has been infused with the original entity of though, emotion, and intelligence. During the first year of King Ak'Anon's reign, it is said that he brought great prosperity and peace to his people, delivering them from the depths of an ancient and mysterious conflict where his predecessors had previously failed. For nearly two hundred years the believed King Ak'Anon presided over his city and loyal people, but he had grown old and weary. As a gift to their most beloved king, the priests and arcane scholars of the city constructed what would be their greatest invention. King Ak'Anon has presided over his people for nearly five centuries, and not one year of his rule has yielded a hardship that can be compared to those of Norrath's other civilizations. Strife and war has been all but abolished, giving the gnomes of Ak'Anon room for creativity, research, and celebration – despite their religious persuasions. City Resources Ak'Anon provides the basic necessities of adventuring: Bankers, a Soulbinder, a Tribute Master, Task Masters, augmentation needs, and merchants that sell backpacks, ale, bandages, food, drink, and fishing gear. You'll also find a Priest of Discord, Tradeskill Quest Masters, tradeskill crafting objects, and supply merchants for baking, blacksmithing, fletching, jewelcrafting, pottery, tailoring, and of course tinkering which is unique to Ak'Anon. One of Ak'Anon's most renown features is the system of citywide clockwork Guides. These unique clockworks will not only tell you where to find certain points of interest, they will escort you to the location or nearby it. Destinations include: Ak'Anon Palace Gemchopper Hall The Ak'Anon Zoo The Works The Great Wheel Forge of Defiance Tools of Battle The Gatehouse The Scrapyard Guildmasters Ak'Anon's guildmasters are based on factions within the city which are mostly deity related. There is a guildmaster for each class that is available to gnomes. Spell and tome merchants are also available for those classes. Here is a list of the main guildmasters: Dark Reflection: Evah Xokez - (Cleric) Eonis Mournunder - (Necromancer) Garret Zethkog - (Shadow Knight) Rilgor Plegnog - (Enchanter) Vaenor Husga - (Magician) Kaxon Frennor - (Rogue) Naygog Miltope - (Warrior) Velena Corgtec - (Wizard) Deep Muses: Iony Gredlong - (Cleric) Lewis Reldnok - (Paladin) Welno Tanlonikan - (Rogue) Eldritch Collective: Wuggan Azushpere - (Magician) Tobon Starpyre - (Wizard) Juline Urncaller - (Enchanter) Gemchoppers: Baxok Curhunter - (Warrior) Places of Interest Ak'Anon Palace: Ak'Anon Palace is home to the throne of his majesty, King Ak'Anon. All visitors to the palace must first report to a receptionist. It rests on an island in the center of Lake Tildunk. The Ak'Anon Zoo: The Ak'Anon Zoo is home to some of the rarest creatures in Norrath. Inside you will find minotaur, tigers and bears, among other creatures. This area is also where you will find the city bank and tavern Abbey of Deep Musing: The Abbey of Deep Musing is a small shrine and Abbey dedicated to the worship of Fizzlethorpe Bristlebane and Brell Serilis. These gnomish priests worship one deity or the other but both use the same shrine and cooperate with each other. The head priest for the shrine of Mischief is Lewis Reldnok and the head priest for the Underfoot is Iony Gredlong. The rogue guild is hidden within the lower level of the Abbey. The priests keep this secret from the rest of the city because the rogue guild often works to further the goals of their deities. Welno Tanlonikan is the guildmaster of rogues. Library Mechanamagica: This elaborate library serves as the guild hall for the Eldritch Collective. There are three wings to the building dedicated to wizards, magicians, and enchanters. Meldrath the Malignant , also known as Meldrath the Mad, once belonged to the Eldritch Collective. Once he began to dabble in the black art of necromancy, his heart and mind soon turned black and evil. He rebelled against the Eldritch Collective and went into the Steamfont Mountains to create a fortress of his own. Gemchopper Hall: This is the gnome warrior guild, called the Gemchoppers. Here Baxok Curhunter, the Guildmaster, deals with all guild matters, including the training of students in ax wielding, which is his specialty. The Gemchoppers are the policing force of Ak'Anon and are allied with King Ak'Anon. The Mines of Malfunction: This maze of tunnels is hidden deep within Ak'Anon. The Dark Reflection hides within the Mines of Malfunction. It is said to be all that is left of Meldrath's followers. These are not insane gnomes, but rather evil twisted and intelligent warriors, rogues, necromancers, shadow knights, and other worshippers of Bertoxxulous. The Great Wheel: Near the edge of the main cavern of the city is a waterfall that the gnomes have harnessed with a large water wheel. The Great Wheel provides ninety-eight percent of the energy employed in Ak'Anon. It was designed by King Ak'Anon himself. They use this wheel to power the strange machines of their town. The Works: The Works is the main supplier of all the essentials for venturing into the wilds of the Steamfont Mountains and beyond Forge of Defiance: Within the walls of the Forge of Defiance, the finest armor is forged and sold. Tools of Battle: The Tools of Battle is the finest supplier of weapons on Faydwer. The Scrapyard: The Scrapyard is where one can discard unwanted refuse, sometimes for a price. The Gatehouse: The Gatehouse serves as the repair shop for all automations in Ak'Anon. It also the last line of defense.